Selfish (One-shot) (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: ¿Y cómo iba a negarme? me abracé a ella, y la besé, un beso mucho más apasionado, declarando así todos mis miedos y mis sentimientos, tal vez la pusiese en peligro, pero por una vez quise ser egoísta, porque nosotros hemos nacido para para llevarnos siempre la contraria, ¿y quién nos lo iba a impedir? (POV D&E) 5x14-15 OS "Delena" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!


**Título: **Selfish

****Autor: ****Angelito97-Delena

****Rating:** **+16

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena

**Sinopsis: **¿y cómo iba a negarme? me abracé a ella, y la besé, un beso mucho más apasionado, declarando así todos mis miedos y mis sentimientos, claro que no podía negarme, y tal vez la pusiese en peligro, pero por una vez quise ser egoísta, porque nosotros hemos nacido para serlo, para ser orgullosos, y cabezones, para llevarnos siempre la contraria, ¿y quién nos lo iba a impedir?

**Advertencias: **A partir del 5x14 y puede que contenga algún spoiler del 5x15 (como sería para mi la vuelta de Elena)

**Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" **Emociones en negrita**

* * *

Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen nombre, o sensaciones indescriptibles, tal vez mi situación fuera una de ellas, una que no tiene explicación, ni cabida en este mundo, porque, ¿quién soy yo para merecerme todo esto? He llegado a pensar que es el karma, que me estaba pasando factura por estos años, que es tan larga mi deuda que ya no tendré ni un minuto de paz, que esos meses con mi ángel habían sido un pecado ante los ojos del karma, que no me la merecía, y que se habían equivocado. Y como he acertado. Elena había sido mi luz...y mi oscuridad.

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar demasiado conocido, atado de pies y manos, no porque haya apagado mi humanidad, no, no porque me haya dado por asesinar a humanos, menos aún, si no porque no puedo controlarme, me he convertido en un "rippah vampire", sonreí ante mi propia ironía, tiro de uno de mis brazos, por instinto, no estoy muy bien atado, pero las cadenas tienen verbena y me mantendrán durante un largo rato. Aún puedo sentir la calidez de la sangre en mi garganta, y como esa calidez se convirtió en puro fuego cuando me di cuenta que bebía de la sangre de Elena, incluso pude notar su voz en mi cabeza, llamándome desesperada, sonaba hasta extraño, pero ¿qué más daba si intento matarme? Quería que Stef me matase, tal vez fuese la respuesta.

Oigo unos pasos, Stefan está detrás de la puerta, ¿la está abriendo? ¡¿es idiota?! me aparto lo máximo posible que me permiten las cadenas, para alejarme de mi hermano, ahí está, delante mio con la misma ropa, y con su misma pose, pero hay algo en su mirada, ¿pena?

-Damon tenemos un problema…

-¿uno solo?-sonreí de lado, ¿¡en serio teníamos un problema!? teníamos muchos-vamos Stef...no me tengas aquí, clavame una estaca como quería Elena…

-Elena…-musita, agachando la cabeza-hay una cosa que no sabes, que no sabe nadie aún…

-¿El qué?

-Katherine está dentro del cuerpo de Elena...está confirmado…

Quise bromear, quise decir algo, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, eso o mi subsconciente aún quería un poco de luz y estaba viendo con claridad una locura, sea como sea, una alegría me dio de golpe contra la realidad. Elena, ¡Katherine se había apoderado de su cuerpo! Sonrió, y me da un ataque de risa, es increíble, esa zorra, esa superviviente que en vampira fue peligrosa, y en una humana ha conseguido lo que más quería: sobrevivir, lo había hecho, ¡esa zorra lo había conseguido! Seguramente Stefan estaría vigilando mis movimientos, pero es yo no podía controlar mi risa, ¡estaba alucinando!

Alcé la cabeza, con un brillo impregnado en mi mirada, Elena no me había traicionado, no me había dado por perdido, ¡que estúpido había sido!

-Es una genio…-pero entonces me di cuenta, sus palabras se clavaron como estacas en mi pecho, como me había rechazado, como me había dicho "monstruo" de forma indirecta, una rabia se apoderó de mí, se había reído de mí, me había hecho daño con lo único que realmente me afectaba, ¡esa zorra me había escupido en la cara!

Grité, y una** ira** me rodeó con fuerza, tire de las cadenas de forma involuntaria, casi no me di cuenta de mis actos, porque lo único que mi cabeza proyectaba era el dolor que en tan pocas semanas Katherine me había causado con la imagen de Elena. Esta me la iba a pagar.

-¡Damon!-oí como me gritaba Stefan, y frené, cuando miré a mi alrededor ya no estaba atado, y había hecho añicos una de las cadenas, las miré con atención, y sonreí, en cuanto recuperase a Elena, Katherine sería polvo comparado con esto-Damon…

Stefan se alejaba de mi, ¿iba a encerrarme? No, hace veinte minutos lo fuera aceptado, hace nada lo fuera hecho sin rechistar, porque ya no había nada por lo que luchar, pero ahora, no, ni loco; sonreí, y negué con la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento le partí el cuello, sin mirarle, sin prestarle atención a esa sed que se apoderaba de mi garganta salí con velocidad del sótano. Ya podía estar lejos Katherine.

Llegué al salón donde escuché unas voces, la primera era la chillona de Caroline, seguramente hiperventilando, la segunda voz era la de Jeremy, sonaba bastante enfadado, sonreí, mi ira y mi furia se iban disipando con las tonterías que estaba escuchando, sabía que ellos solucionarían lo de Elena, pero me rabiaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, salí de mi escondite y me plante a unos metros de distancia, la primera persona en darse cuenta de mi presencia fue Bonnie, seguida de Jeremy, no supe descifrar bien lo que sus rostros me decían, pero poco me importaba, necesitaba centrarme en Elena, solo en ella, y que lo demás le diesen por culo.

-Damon…-se adelantó Jeremy, y por un momento quise sonreirle y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero luego me recordé a mi mismo que hacia nada había puesto su vida en peligro, así que me ahorré las tonterías, y tampoco me dio tiempo a hacer nada, porque Stefan llegó a mi lado en un segundo.

-Te despiertas rápido…-comenté, como si hablase del tiempo-¿qué esperabas? ¿un charco de sangre? ¿¡de verdad me ves capaz en hincar mis colmillos en eso…!?-señalé a la barbie como si fuese un bicho raro, ganándome unas palabras malsonantes que me ahorraré decir de su boca-¿¡dónde está la zorra!?

Miré a mi alrededor, e intenté centrarme, no se oía ni una mosca, miré de mala forma al resto de la sala, fue Matt el que se adelantó-ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí-y me tendió una daga que ya había visto antes.

-Llevas un día aquí Damon, ayer discutimos con Katherine, y yo, simplemente no recuerdo nada, solo os puedo dar esto…

-Es la daga de los viajeros, Damon, para sacar a Katherine de Elena-me aclaró Bonnie, ya se ve que mi rostro estaba mostrando un ligero desconcierto, era eso o aquí la ex bruja necesitaba una excusa para hablarme.

-Ya, ¿y Katherine?-fruncí el ceño, sin ella esto no servía de nada.

-¿Me buscabáis…?-Katherine Pierce estaba entrando en la sala con aires de grandeza, solo ella podía hacer tal estupidez, me giré sobre mis talones, y nuestras miradas conectaron por un segundo, y por unas milésimas de segundo me pareció ver a Elena, pero nada, era mi corazón que intentaba golpearme hasta en los peores momentos, Katherine me miró con desprecio, con mucho asco, pero al ver la daga en mis dedos se quedó quieta, y seguramente se estaría cagando en todos los muertos de Nadia, sonrió con malicia, puede que mi garganta este rabiando, y este a punto de mandar todo al carajo, pero a mi nadie me va a quitar el gusto de asustar a esa zorra.

Doy varios pasos vacilantes en su dirección, y debo admitirlo esa zorra ha sobrevivido a todo, y ha hecho cualquier locura con o sin humanidad, sin sentir ni un remordimiento, no siente nada, aún llevando en su espalda miles y miles de muertes, incluso las de su familia, pero ahí sigue ella, de pie, luchando con uñas y dientes por todo, tal vez **admiración** no sea la palabra adecuada, teniendo en cuenta las burradas que me acababa de hacer, pero la admiraba, porque en estos días me había negado a mi mismo sentir algo, y ahora mismo lo estaba sintiendo todo, y era por Elena, pero ¿y ella? no sentía ningún remordimiento, sonreí, tal vez nunca lo dijese en voz alta, pero esta mujer es brillante en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Estoy a unos palmos de ella, y puedo notar como su vena carótida me llama a gritos, pero me retengo, y clavó mis ojos en los suyos.

-Eres una perfecta hija de puta, tengo que reconocerte el merito-le sonrió, girándome un poco para que los demás me corroboran esta obra de arte que tengo ante mis ojos, pero nadie hace ni dice nada-sois unos sosos…

Sin pensarlo mucho dejo que mi rostro se transforme e intento clavar la daga en su cuerpo, pero estaba claro que subestimaba a Katherine Pierce, consigue frenarme y empujarme hacia atrás: llevo demasiado tiempo sin alimentarme, me reicorporo después de haberme clavado parte del inmueble de mi salón, y recojo el cuchillo que sigue en mis manos y me lanzo a su caza.

-¡Yo no lo haría!-en sus manos lleva un corta uñas, a esto estuve de reirme si no fuera porque ya veía venir sus intenciones, lo tenía colocado justamente sobre su fina piel, donde una vena le palpitaba con fuerza-ahora váis a dejar que me vaya...porque si no vais a tener que elegir entre "Elena" y Damon…

Me quedo quieto como un tempano de hielo, no voy a poner en peligro a Elena en ningún momento, pero tampoco voy a darle la daga, no soy gilipollas

Pero esta claro que Jeremy si que lo es. El baby Gilbert se lanzó contra la vampira como bien cazador que era, provocando en ella un impulso repentino, solo fue un roce, pero lo suficiente para alterar mi organismo "alterado genéticamente" dibujé una mueca ante mi propio chiste personal, pero ya nada tuvo sentido, porque el olor de la sangre me embriagó, y los recuerdos más dolorosos de Elena me dieron como una buena hostia, sin pensarlo salté hacia ella, ya no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, ya nada me controlaba, solo la sangre.

Clavé mis colmillos sobre su cuello, sin pensar en nada más que el sabor pasional de la sangre de Elena, mezclada con esa oscuridad que me acompañaba desde esa noche donde abandoné todo esperanza. Podía oír los gritos de los demás, los intentos de hacer o decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, o me mataban o mataba.

Pero estaba claro que había alguien que si tenía los huevos para frenarme. Podía sentir que alguien tiraba de mi, pero no era una sensación física, no había unos brazos, literalmente, tirando de mi, era como una especie de aire, me centré mejor, sin poder saciar del todo mi sed.

-Damon ¡NO!-era su voz, su dulce voz tirando de mi, me aparté unos segundos, suficientes para que Katherine cayese al suelo inconsciente, estaba viva, lo sentía, me giré, pero solo encontré la cara de asco de la mayor parte de las personas que creí mi familia, pero ni rastro de los ojos de Elena, Stefan se acercó a mi.

-Has parado-me sonríe, ¿en serio? ¿he estado a punto de matar a la zorra y me sonríe? pongo los ojos en blanco, no es tonto, es idiota-eso es un progreso…

No he parado porque razonase, ni mucho menos porque estuviera saciado, había parado porque me había parecido escucharla.

-No podemos clavarle la daga hasta que esté consciente-anuncia Bonnie, y quiero mandarla a la mierda, pero en verdad necesito salir de esa sala, me encamino hacia las escaleras con intención de irme a mi cama, pero antes recojo de la mesita el teléfono de Elena, por si a Nadia le daba por dar señales.

Tras una ducha de tres horas me dejo caer en mi cama, el olor a cerrado impregna mis fosas nasales, por suerte a Katherine no le había dado por tocar mis cosas, cierro los ojos y me concentro en el primer momento que Katherine/Elena me rompe el corazón, y los restos de mi corazón quieren pensar que la Elena que se lanzó a mis brazos, que grito mi nombre es la verdadera, pero no puedo tener tanta suerte, no la puedo tener, el karma me lo impide.

_Lo he intentado, juro que lo he intentando más que nada en este mundo, pero no puedo salir de aquí, estoy tan cansada, pero es que nada me deja descansar, ni cerrar los ojos, tan sencillo de explicar como que no tengo ojos, ni manos, ni pies...no ¡tengo mi cuerpo! pero aquí estoy encerrada en mi propio cuerpo como una perfecta jaula de espejo, puedo ver lo que hay fuera pero ellos no me ven a mi. He estado pendiente cada minuto y cada segundo que Katherine inconscientemente me ha dejado, he podido ver como el corazón de mi vampiro se rompía en mil pedazos, como este clavaba sus colmillos en mi cuello dos veces, como la zorra intentaba que Stefan le matase, y juro que lo único que he sentido en ese momento ha sido una** ira** inexplicable, he pataleado, gritado ¡e incluso suplicado! pero nadie, ni la misma Katherine me escucha…_

_Pero cuando siento que soy escuchada, cuando veo que Damon reacciona por unas milésimas de segundo mi cabeza crea la teoría de que si, de que lo importo tanto que hasta estamos unidos en esto, que mi sangre sirve de conducto de las señales, pero otra vez mi cabeza crea falsas expectativas: Damon solo se ha apartado._

_Cierro con fuerzas los puños-otra metáfora porque en realidad no puedo hacer eso ni de casualidad-y miro al frente, Katherine no me deja ver nada, y si me deja solo veo oscuridad, ¿y si se ha desmayado? seguramente, por eso veo con tanta claridad su oscuridad._

_Me dejo caer-de nuevo la metáfora-contra la fría oscuridad, y me concentro en mis recuerdos, en esos momentos de felicidad efímera, pero lo único que mi cabeza proyecta son imágenes con Stefan, pero no son recuerdos de Katherine, son mis propios recuerdos: cuando le conocí, cuando llegó a mi vida y me dio un poco de su paz, cuando me besó, cuando descubrí la verdad, incluso cuando nos besamos en ese baile después de haber pasado un verano separados, todos esos buenos recuerdos me embriagan y me siento sucia, porque por primera vez en mi vida los recuerdos con mi Stefan me hacen sentir rara, ¿será mi unión con Katherine? ¿o será la maldición de las réplicas? no quiero pensar en las palabras de Tessa, ni mucho menos en Silas o en Stefan, solo quiero salir de aquí, y reunirme con Damon, aunque solo sea para abrazarle…¡dios Damon cuanto te necesito…!_

_Pero otra vez viene la posibilidad de verle, ahí estaba, recostado sobre su cama, mirando su teléfono, sonrío porque sé lo que está mirando, son nuestras fotos, tres o cuatro, si, pero son nuestras, son momentos que Damon decidió que valía la pena inmortalizar, cuando a mi en realidad solo me importaba que mis ojos guardasen bien todos sus gestos, todas sus sonrisas, cada fracción de su rostro, esos momentos tan tontos pero al mismo tiempo tan importantes, sonrío como una estúpida, y sé que si salgo de esta pienso luchar por él._

_-¿¡Crees de verdad que vas a salir!?-esa voz me estampa contra una superficie fría, abro los ojos y me encuentro en una gran mansión, me suena pero no sé donde estamos, ella va vestida con un traje de época, es Katherine-este es ahora mi cuerpo…¡no voy a permitir que entres en él!_

_Me incorporo, me cuesta la misma vida pero lo hago, las piernas, todo está entumesido, pero me cuesta poco moverme cuando me doy cuenta que aquí, donde estemos sigo siendo una vampira._

_-Katherine te has pasado, ¡te has reído en toda nuestra cara!_

_-Todo podría haber salido bien si Stef fuese matado a Damon…-rió-yo estaría con él, y el otro imbécil pudriéndose en quien sabe donde…_

_-¿Damon te importa una mierda?_

_-¿Por qué suena a pregunta? No te das cuenta Elenita que Damon es el malo, el monstruo el que se quedara antes con sus complejos que con la realidad, Elena has sido estúpida…_

_-¡O tal vez es que le quiero tal y como es!_

_Katherine se rio, una carcajada que me reventó los tímpanos, me llevé ambas manos a los oídos, dándome cuenta que no estaba en ningún lado, que ella estaba, literalmente en mi cabeza._

_-No, no, no...puedo comprender que está bueno, muy bueno…-dijo pícara-pero a la hora de la verdad, tu y yo estamos atadas al mismo hombre…_

_-No, no, ¡NO creo en la maldición!_

_-Tu no….pero tu subconsciente si…¿o me vas a explicar porque tu cabeza proyectaba recuerdos de Stefan?_

_Me quedé callada, no había explicación coherente para eso, ni siquiera sabía porque había pensando en mi historia con Stefan, mi silencio, esos segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para aumentar más el ego de esa zorra, la imagen volvió a cambiar, a esa carretera que también conozco, Katherine ahora viste con ropa más moderna._

_-Elenita...te doy la oportunidad de que te vayas y que no hagas daño a ningún Salvatore, abandona…-se acercó a mí, de manera dulce y tierna-a fin de cuentas Damon ya no puede estar cerca tuya, ¿o qué crees? ¿qué se quedará para luchar? No, el no se permitirá hacerte daño…-me cogió el rostro con ambas manos, ese tacto quemó mi piel, pero más me quemó sus palabras, aunque me doliese tenía razón, Damon se quitará del medio para protegerme, cierro los ojos para contener las lágrimas, no podría permitirme ni un día más lejos de él._

_-Pequeña...pequeña Elena…-me dejo abrazar sin darme cuenta realmente lo que estoy haciendo, sé que la oscuridad me vuelve a rodear, y ya no tengo nada más que hacer, solo darme de hostias por creer que Damon lucharía por mi…_

_"Nosotros siempre sobreviviremos…"_

_Abro los ojos, y me doy cuenta que Katherine solo quería debilitarme justo en el momento en que podían estar intentando sacar a esa víbora de mi cuerpo, me aparto de ella, la empujo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan._

_-¡Nunca! ¡Escúchame bien, tal vez Damon sea un cobarde en eso, pero yo, NUNCA le abandonaré, pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga, que intenten arrancarme el corazón, porque ni loca voy a abandonarle! ¿¡me has entendido zorra egoísta! ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Por eso nunca tendrás a alguien que te quiera de verdad!_

_El rostro de Katherine se descompuso por unos segundos, pero el dolor que sentimos ambas es peor que el dolor psicológico, ambas nos contraemos, alguien ha decidido sacarme antes de tiempo._

Me levanto de un golpe cuando oigo los gritos de la sala de abajo, me he tenido que quedar dormido porque no recuerdo cuanto tiempo he estado así, salgo de mis pensamientos para bajar a velocidad vampírica, cuando estoy a punto de mandarles a todos a la mierda, lo veo, esta ahí, Elena sonriendo a todos, agarrada por ambos brazos de Caroline y Stefan, y por un momento quiero pensar que no es ella, pero cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos, sé, que por mucho que me haya estado torturando, ahí está mi Elena, con su calidez y ese brillo tan especial que solo veo yo, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve observándola, pero no me importo, porque al mismo tiempo que ella se soltaba de los demás, yo estaba ahí, a su lado, sosteniéndola, la abracé con cuidado, no como un saludo si no como un bálsamo, su olor impregna mis fosas nasales, y es como si algo fuese cambiado en ella.

-Elena…-susurro, no sé si lo suficientemente alto para que ella misma me escuche, pero si lo suficiente para que mi cabeza lo hago, la apreto con un poco más de fuerza, y entonces es cuando noto la humedad en su camisa: sangre, me aparto asqueado, y me quito del medio en menos de unos segundos.

_No me da tiempo a digerir todas esas sensaciones de paz cuando ya no está a mi lado, estoy a punto de caerme pero los brazos de Jer me sostienen, le abrazo unos segundos, olisqueando hasta el mismo sudor, ¡suena todo tan real! pero esa alegría inicial ha desaparecido junto con Damon, por un momento pensé que no haría falta pedir un milagro._

_Aún me rabiaba la herida de la espalda, como si siguiese ahí, pero ese no era el único dolor, no había parte del cuerpo que no me doliese; después de un rato de charlas vacías para mi, le pido ayuda a Stefan para que me suba a la habitación. Tras arrastrarme, casi, por todas las escaleras me dirige a las zonas de huéspedes y niego con la cabeza, él asiente y por un momento me arrepiento de haberselo pedido a él. Me deja caer en la cama de Damon, su olor sigue ahí._

_-Bienvenida...y lo siento muchísimo-se arodilla a mi lado-de verdad Elena tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y me había negado tanto que hubiese una oportunidad contigo, que cuando me besó pensé que estabas mal, solo eso, ni siquiera escuché las palabras de Caroline…_

_-No pasa nada...la verdad es que me siento rara...todo me aborda de una manera salvaje…¡dios lo de las réplicas…!_

_-Hey, yo no creo en eso-me abrazó con fuerza-solo creo que mi hermano y tu sois muy diferentes, que nunca pensé que estaríais juntos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es por eso por lo que os necesitáis, que hay algo que os hace especiales, os quiero muchísimo, sois como...mi "pareja verdadera"._

_-No es una serie…_

_-Pero si lo fuera, sería así, soy yo el estorbo y no al revés-no quiero reirme pero es que suena gracioso, las series son mucho más simples, y nuestra vida desde hace dos años es realmente compleja, me abrazo con fuerza, sería muy facil amarlo, y le adoro, pero como bien dice él, somos demasiado cabezotas-oye...Damon volverá...tengo las llaves de su camaro…_

_Y vuelve a sacarme una sonrisa, me deja ahí, con una bolsa de sangre y mi habitación favorita, tras un rato soñando despierta me doy cuenta que ¿qué cojones hago aquí esperando?_

Elegir, transformar y matar, así de fácil va a ser mi nueva forma de alimentarme, tras diez aperitivos cojo una botella de bourbon y me dirijo, sin importar para nada mi aspecto hasta el único lugar en el que no soy juzgado, o tal vez si, tampoco sé en lo que piensa Ric cuando me escucha. Llegó hasta su tumba dando sorbos a la bebida, llevo dos botellas más pero sé que pronto me voy a quedar sin nada. La felicidad en mis manos y la hostia en mi cara, es que soy tonto y irrealista, no puedo estar cerca de ella sin pensar en beberme su yugular con una pajita, sonrió con mi broma personal y me dejo caer en mi roca.

Tras una botellas y media me pongo a echar por la boca la mierda vida que me ha tocado, y sé que Ric está a mi lado, negando con la cabeza y seguramente echandome la bronca, ¿o se habrá cansado? Sonrió, ni puta idea…

Me acerco a su tumba y veo una hoja demasiado blanca para llevar mucho tiempo ahí, la desdoblo, y reconozco su letra al instante.

"¿Puedo acercarme…? Por favor… :E"

Releeó la hoja varias veces y le doy la vuelta, hay otro mensaje, y sonrió al leerlo, solo puede ser ella, ella es la única de hacer estupideces como esta y quedarse tan pancha, cuanto la admiro

"Si no me dejas voy a salir igual, ahora, mañana y dentro de una eternidad…¿quieres que sigamos así? :E"

Suelto una carcajada, es superior a mi, lanzo una de las botellas contra el árbol y sigo con la risa floja, tanta fuerza tiene que caigo al suelo de rodillas, hasta puedo sentir una humedad cayendo por mis mejillas…

-Eres increíble…¿no te das cuenta que no puedo estar cerca tuya? ¿qué ni siquiera puedo abrazarte?-me tapo la cara con las manos-dios Elena no hay cura para esto…

Siento que alguien se acerca, pero no me atrevo a apartarme ni a mirar, porque sé que en ambos casos no hay vuelta atrás.

-No me importa.

-Elena te puedo matar…¡rectifico! casi te mato…

-Nunca te abandonaré.

-Elena ahora si que soy un monstruo.

-Ni lo eras antes ni ahora-se arodilló a mi lado, puedo sentir que ha caído justo en frente, pero no sé si lo ha hecho aposta porque está reventada por dentro, no quiero concentrarme en su corazón, no debo-me has hecho estar cinco horas aquí, y estoy mal fisicamente, no lo quiero estar emocionalmente-me acusa-Damon, no me dejes...no, la otra vez quise mandarte a tomar por culo y besarte pero tuve miedo, miedo de perderte…

-Pues ahora tenlo pero de perderte tu-la miró, por primera vez la miro, y está llorando, puedo ver como las lágrimas caen acusatoriamente por sus mejillas, y me siento morir, siento como todas mis barreras caen en mil pedazos, y la abrazo, susurrándole palabras para calmarla, sabiendo que son solo palabras que nunca podré cumplir.

-No hagas esto-me acusa sollozando-no me digas que me quieres si vas a aprovechar cualquier cosa para irte-sonrió contra su pelo-no me lo hagas por favor...te amo…

-Dios pues no me hagas esto a mi, cariño, no me digas eso…-la aparto un poco y me atrevo besar su frente, esa calidez, ¡echo de menos besarla…!

-Damon…-sorbe-si te vas a ir bésame, y después ya decides, pero si te vas no vuelvas nunca-no sabría decir si hablaba en serio o era un ultimátum, pero no pude resistirme a besarla, uní mis labios con los suyos, y una descarga eléctrica me rodeó, fue un beso tierno pero apasionado, me separé de ella, y pude ver que lloraba con más fuerza aún.

-¿por qué lloras…?

-Porque eres tan cobarde que te vas a ir…¿verdad?

-¿Para qué te voy a mentir…?-le sequé las lágrimas, secando así las mías que luchaban por salir, aunque no sé si lo estaba consiguiendo porque ya no me importaba-Elena te amo...más que a nada, pero no hay cura…

-¿y si la hubiese?

-Mataría por ella…

Me abrazó, y ambos lloramos por todo y por nada, por todo lo que habíamos vivido y por lo que nunca tendríamos, en ese momento quise no haber hecho el estúpido en esa ocasión por un momento desée no haberla conocido, tal vez así fuese sido feliz con Stefan.

-Pues entonces buscaremos la cura-me aparta, y la miro extrañada-tiene que haberle...aunque sea mágica...por favor...dame tiempo…

-Elena…

-Por favor…

¿y cómo iba a negarme? me abracé a ella, y la besé, un beso mucho más apasionado, declarando así todos mis miedos y mis sentimientos, claro que no podía negarme, y tal vez la pusiese en peligro, pero por una vez quise ser egoísta, porque nosotros hemos nacido para serlo, para ser orgullosos, y cabezones, para llevarnos siempre la contraria, ¿y quién nos lo iba a impedir?


End file.
